The Recovery
by r23r23
Summary: What does it take for Roy to overcome the battle with his inner demons? Takes place at the end of 1st anime series.


**Hey There! Well this is my second fanfic so hopefully you all enjoy it so read away :D And don't forget to review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this series or the charactures unfortunately :(**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Roy Mustang was a Brigadier General, a Flame Alchemist and the man who killed Fuhrer King Bradley. While the state was under the illusion that their leader was a kind man, looking out for the people's best interest, Mustang knew what he truly was. A homunculus. When Mustang's team found out about the true identity of their ruler, they all agreed to help him overthrow King Bradley. Bradley soon found out that Mustang knew his true identity and sent both him and Armstrong to the front lines of the Northern Campaign. But Mustang stayed in Central disguised as Lieutenant Havoc so he could avenge his best friend, Maes Hughes, with the help of Lieutenant Hawkeye. Mustang broke into the Fuhrer's estate with the help of Hawkeye's distraction, and prepared to killed Bradley. While Hawkeye was being escorted back to Central Headquarters, Mustang was on the verge of being killed by Bradley. _

_The vehicle that Hawkeye was in, crashed into another vehicle similar to their own which was being drove by Colonel Archer. Who, after experimenting with the homunucli and the chimeras needed automail modification to regain his mobility, became unstable. He planned on following through with King Bradley's ordered executions, raging through Central with half his body made out of automail. Hawkeye tried to stop him but Archer made it to the Fuhrer's mansion first._

_Mustang couldn't defeat him, he was on the verge of dying but the young son of Bradley, Selim, came back with the one thing that could be used to help him defeat Bradley, the skull of his creator. Roy watched as their leader killed his son with his own hands, he used the distraction to obtain the skull. He set fire on Bradley again and again, until there was nothing left. He destoryed the skull and left the estate carrying the lifeless body of Selim. But his troubles weren't over yet._

_Riza was chasing after Archer and finally, the estate came into view. But she was too late. She fired at the back of Archer multiple times, and in the end, killing him. When he collapsed, that's when she finally saw him, Roy was laying in front of the estate, motionless. She sprinted towards him as fast as she could, as she got closer she could see the puddle of blood around him. Just a few more steps she had to climb and she'd make it to him. She was scared, Roy wasn't moving and he might not be breathing either._

_"General! General!" There was no response, no movement. She fell to her knees beside him. "Damn it, Roy Mustang! Talk to me!" Nothing. She could do nothing for him and she could do nothing as the tears fell and she cried on her beloved leader._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She remembers that day like it happened yesterday, when it actually happened a few months ago. She dreams about it at night, but it didn't always end the same way. But ultimately, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, and silently walk down the hall and look at the form of the sleeping man that she thought had died those few months ago at the Fuhrer's mansion. Even though he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, she knew that every night his dreams were haunted by the Ishbal Massacre and all the people he killed. She knew, because after waking up and checking on him, every night, when she'd make her way back to bed, she would hear his screams of fear and make her way back to his bedside.

Tonight was no different. She sat on her bed and waited for him to wake up from his nightmare. Sometimes she'd be able to try to go back to sleep before his screams were heard, other times, she wouldn't even be able to make it back to her bed. But it always happened. So she waited, and the previous evening flashed through her mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_She was sitting by his bedside on a stool and she peeled an apple for him. He was watching her quietly through the eye that wasn't bandaged. He saw the small frown upon her face. He knew that look, after being with her for so long, he could read her like a book. And he knew he was the only one._

_"What's the frown for?" He knew she was blaming herself but wanted to be sure._

_"The plan was perfect. You did your part, but I should have got there sooner for the rescue." He was right. She was blaming herself, but she shouldn't be._

_"The plan wasn't perfect. The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us and it's doing the best it can." He strokes a piece of her hair as he finishes, "That's what makes it so damn beautiful" She looks at him with a small smile on her face and replied with, "Shut up and eat" as she fed him a sliced apple._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was still no noise coming from his room. She stood up and silently made her way to his room for the second time that night but when he came into view he was leaning up against the headboard, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him. He made no movement to show that he knew she was there. Something was wrong.

"Sir?" There was no reply, no movement, no nothing. He just looked ahead. This was scaring Riza, he has never done this before. "Roy?" Still no answer. So she moved to sit on his bed beside him, and that's when she saw his fists clenching the bedsheets around him. His knuckles were turning white from all the force. She slowly moved her hand to rest over his, watching for any reaction he may have. She felt his hand release the bed sheet and relax against the bed. She looked down at the hand below hers and saw his hand tremble slightly. When she looked back up, he was looking at her, all the pain was evident in his eye. There was sweat forming above his brows. He was paler than usual, and he looked exhausted.

"Roy, please talk to me" His eye became glossy and she could see the tears form at the corner of his eye. When he did speak his voice was small and it sounded broken. "Riza, make it go away. I can't take it anymore." The tears fell from his eye freely. "There's so much pain, I want it to go away..I need it to go away." This was killing Riza, she didn't know what to do! She didn't know what he wanted her to do. He was hurting and she couldn't protect him from all the pain. She move closer to him and wipe away his tears but they kept falling. She rested her head against his, letting her own tears fall and mix with his. "Roy, tell me what to do! Please, just tell me so I can help you." His tears stopped but the pain didn't. Riza was straddling his lap, wiping the tear stains from his cheek, making sure to not put too much pressure in him. "Roy, what do I need to do to make it better?" There was silence for a few moments, just looking into each others eyes. Riza hand was resting against his cheek, rubbing it softly, "Roy?" She pulled away slightly.

"Riza, I..I need you." She did the only thing that came to her when he said that, she kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss. She moved her other hand to his face, careful not to brush his sensitive eye. His hands moved to to her back and he leaned forward for another kiss. She was surprised when he didn't try to deepen the kiss so she did it for him. She nibbled on his bottom lip and ran her tongue along it, begging for access. She needed this almost as much as he did. Her tongue explored his mouth and when she needed air, she pulled back and kissed and licked along his jaw line. She nibbled right below his ear causing him to moan lowly. He pushed her closer to his body, loving the warmth her body gave him, and tilted his head to give her better access as she licked her way down his neck. When she began unbuttoning his night shirt, he became worried. "Riza? Are you sure?" His shirt was unbuttoned half way down his chest, she moved her hands back up to his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back she looked him in the eye and said softly but firmly, "Roy Mustang, I love you. I can't take seeing you this way anymore." She kissed him again. "I need you too"

Roy tried to lift her shirt over her head but the pain from his shoulder stopped him half way. He tried to hide the wince from Riza but she saw it and pulled his hands away from her. She put his hands on her hips as she pulled her night shirt over her head to reveal nothing underneath. "No bra, Lieutenant? The smirk and his arousal both very evident. Forgetting about his injuries and ignoring Riza's protests, he flipped them both over so he was now hovering over her. His more dominant side was now showing, she could see the the lust in his eye and something else she couldn't name. He did the same ministrations that Riza did to him earlier. He licked the valley in between her breasts before taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue occasionally over it. She couldn't contain the moans anymore, and she was dying to get this man between her legs. The throbbing was unbearable as he switched to her other breast to show it the same treatment. "Roy, I-" She cut herself off with a deep moan she couldn't contain when he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipple again. "God, Roy. Stop teasing, I need you now." She was panting lightly, her breathing was short and fast. She pulled the rest of his shirt off and threw it on a pile along with her shirt. He slipped her pajama pants and underwear off as she worked on his pants. When he was only in his boxers, his erection was standing large. She pulled him back up to kiss him deeply while he was rubbing her thighs and hips causing her to softly moan in his mouth. When he pulled back, he removed his boxers swiftly and kissed his way down her toned stomach, only stopping to dip his tongue in her naval causing a small chuckle come from her. "Ticklish, eh?" She was about to reply but a moan was the only thing that came from her lips. His mouth moved back to her waist and he nibbled and kissed his way lower, until he found her wet, throbbing center. He went right to work, sucking and biting on her clit, licking up and down the center of her slit, sometimes biting and pulling on the flesh. He worked fast, and the moment before she came, he used his tongue in talented ways to make sure he drank up every bit of what she gave him as she cried out his name and shook violently.

He allowed her to regain her composure before kissing her against the lips once more. She smiled up at him before wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking her hips against his, "We're not done yet" He smirked at her before slowing pushing his way into her tight core. He kissed her deeply and started out in a slow, torturing pace. Their moans and grunts filled the whole room. "Roy, faster." He sped up in response, thrusting into her harder, earning more rapid moans. Riza could see all the pain on his face. With little strength left, she flipped them both over. "R-Riza?" He couldn't contain his groans watching her sink down on his member. She never answered him.

She grinned as she made him groan every time she went down on him then pulled out slowly and went down on him again and again. He knew that he was torturing him on purpose so he began thrusting with her, almost begging for the pace to quicken. And it did. Riza placed her hands on the headboard to keep her balance and Roy had one hand on her hip with the other one caressing her breast while they found their rhythm, thrusting with each other. Their moans of pleasure once again filled the room. They both were close to their release, and Roy couldn't take it so he grabbed her hips and flipped them over again. Riza was shocked but Roy thrusted deep into her a few more times before her walls clamped around him and she screamed him name out. Roy wasn't far behind her and gave one last thrust before spilling his seed deep inside of her. After the both of them returned to a somewhat normal breathing pace, Roy slipped out of her and wrapped his arms around her after pulling the blankets around them. Riza turned around to face him and when she saw the smug smirk appear on his face, she knew exactly what was running through his mind. "You could've hurt yourself Roy." He knew she was concerned but he was fine. "I'm fine, Riza" She was going to arguing with him but she was cut off by Roy's lips against hers, silencing her.

"I love you, Riza." She couldn't help the smile that came with those words. She kissed him softly again, "I love you too." Moments of silence filled the room until Roy spoke again.

"Thank you, Riza, for everything." Riza was confused by his confession, "What do you mean?"

"You helped me through all of this. So, thank you, for being here while I recovered from my injuries." He gave her a light kiss before wrapping his body around hers. They laid in silence before they both fell in a peaceful sleep. Something they haven't been able to do in a long long time. When the morning came, they both would know they would be making a giant step in the right direction with the help of each other.

**The End :D Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
